The Reaper and the Fullbringer
by LadySesshy
Summary: Byakuya after losing his wife never thought he'd ever fall in love with anyone ever again, that is until he meets Alison Kurosaki, who's the reincarnation of his dead wife and Ichigo's twin sister, who changes his whole world, showing him there is still love in this world. But, who is Alison, really?


**Info** : This is my ByakuyaxOC fanfiction. It has a connection to my big series story where all my fics are connected together by my pairings. In this one, Byakuya after losing his wife never thought he'd ever fall in love with anyone ever again, that is until he meets Alison Kurosaki, Ichigo's twin sister who changes his whole world and shows him there is still love in this world. But, who is Alison really?

 **A/N** : Please note there may be scenes from a few of my other Bleach stories in this story. The reason being, all my Bleach stories I'm writing will have a connection together with all my pairings, most of them CanonxOC.

 **Prologue**

There were noises coming from a room in the Karakura Town hospital. A woman was in labor, giving birth to a child. Her 5-year-old son was waiting in the waiting room for his sister to arrive. The boy's name was Kugo Ginjo.

Then a few hours later a doctor came out and got Kugo, "Your new sister has arrived. Would you like to come in and see her?"

"You bet!" This was so exciting for the child. He'd never seen a baby before. This would be his first time seeing her. Ever since his mother told him he was getting a new baby sister he felt excited. The boy's father had died a long time ago, leaving just him and his mother. It was soon after the father died that his mother found out she was with child.

The boy walked into the room, where his mother was holding his new baby sister in her arms as she sat up in bed. Kugo may have been only a child but he was old enough to know how babies were born.

"Would you like to hold her honey? Her name's Alison Ginjo."

"May I?" Kugo asked his mother. She nodded and handed the baby to her son, positioning her just right into the boy's arms. He went and sat in a chair next to the bed, looking down at her, "Hello little one, I'm your older brother." He was talking to the baby and she just blinked up at him, sucking her thumb. He thought she was so beautiful. He never knew holding a baby would make him feel this happy. Afterwards, the baby was put into a little bed, next to the mother's bed to rest while the mother went to sleep. She was wore out from having given birth.

A few hours later, late at night, Kugo woke up. He'd fallen asleep in the chair. He'd woke up to people screaming and the smell of smoke, "What the heck!" He wondered. His mother jerked up from the bed and ran to her children. She grabbed them both into her arms. She just had to get them both to a safe place no matter what.

As she made it outside she saw a monster. She could remember being attacked by one of those things months ago. It was soon after she'd gotten pregnant with her daughter. The monster had left a scar on her body as well. "NO! Not this time. You will not take my children away from me like you took my husband away!"

The monster, which she didn't know was called a hollow attacked her, spending her flying. The baby had been scratched up badly by the monster as the mother went flying. "Mother!" Kugo gasped.

"The baby! Give it to me!" The hollow demanded.

'Baby? It's after her?' Kugo gasped.

"I'll never let you have my baby! Kugo! Please! Take your sister and get out of here. I love you both." She had tears in her eyes as she shielded both her kids and the hollow pierced her through the back, killing her on the spot.

"Mother! NO!" Kugo cried out, tears in his eyes. Alison was crying in his arms. The hollow tried to kill the kids too but the mother's body was in the way, so it just left, deciding to find another soul to feast on. The boy then climbed out from under his dead mother's body. He then walked away from the scene, while holding his sister in his arms, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been born that monster never would of killed mother!"

However, the baby just cried as he yelled at her. "You know what? You're no longer my sister after this!" He took and put the baby into a dumpster in an alley. There, the baby laid, crying until a man by the name of Isshin found her.

He had been out shopping for his wife who had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy a few hours ago. They had decided to call the boy Ichigo. He then heard crying and following the noise until he found the baby in the dumpster, "Oh dear. Who would do such a crude thing?" He lifted the baby into his arms gently, "Shh, it's okay little one. Everything will be fine." He noticed the baby was a girl and could make out the hospital band on her wrist, with her name on it. It said, 'Alison' on it. However, the last name was so faded out he couldn't read it. Actually, everything on the band expect the first name was faded out.

He also noticed the child had a mark on her body, "She's been marked by a hollow!" He gasped. There was only one that might could help him. He needed to go see his old friend Kisuke Urahara. He took the baby and went to see his friend. He knocked on the door.

Kisuke came and answered the door in a robe. He looked at the time on his watch, "Isshin, do you have any idea what time it is?" It was very late at night.

"I know, but I need your help. I believe this child was attacked by a hollow." Isshin showed him the baby. "She has a mark on her that looks like the mark of a hollow."

Kisuke yawned a bit, "Fine, come in." He stood aside and allowed his friend to come inside. They went to the living room and Isshin laid the baby on some blankets on the floor. Kisuke then looked over the baby carefully. Then he gasped in shock, "You do realize this baby's a fullbringer right? You differently can't turn her over to an orphanage. We don't yet know what her fullbring power is. She could end up hurting someone. Only option is for you to keep her."

"Are you serious?! I found her in a dumpster you know. Her mother must have been killed by a hollow," Isshin replied.

"Quite serious really. If you went to the police they've just think you were crazy. Now go into the bathroom and get the first aid kit will you? We need to treat her wounds," Kisuke requested. Isshin nodded as he left the room for a few minutes, getting the first aid kit and coming right back into the room.

When he came back the man was grinning about something, "What are you grinning about? What did you just do?" Questioned Isshin.

"Oh, nothing really," replied Kisuke. The two men then cleaned and bandaged up the baby. By the time they were done the baby had fallen asleep. As they had been cleaning the wounds Kisuke had noticed the hospital band on the child's wrist, "So, Alison huh."

Kisuke then took the baby home where he cut the hospital band off her wrist. When he explained to his wife about the baby she actually insisted herself that they keep her. She just felt bad for the baby, having lost her family the day she was born. They've need to buy another baby bed for Alison, some baby girl clothes and some other baby things. But that could wait until tomorrow. Right now, Isshin just went and laid her in the same bed as his newborn son, tucking her in, after dressing her in one of Ichigo's outfits, which wasn't quite the right fit but would have to do for tonight. He then left both babies to sleep, him and his wife retiring for the night as well.


End file.
